Riddles
by Raphaella
Summary: Take a guess.
1. Author Riddles Bunch One

Author Riddles!  
  
  
  
  
Okay, Let me explain: When someone has something catchy, I usually end up   
catching it badly. It seems everyone has this insane urge to write stories with   
authors in them, so I caught the urge too! Damn you people, nah, I didn't mean that!   
Honestly, I thank you guys! I have no idea if I'm good at riddles, so lets see what you   
think of these. ?   
  
Author 1:  
This dudette has ten plus three  
Just as insane as you or me  
  
(In the) Day she likes to Dream  
Take away this in-between  
  
And you will find this author's name  
Then you'll have solved the game  
  
But have you not  
The riddle goes on  
I'll give another clue, for this little song:  
  
The turtle she loves is one of a kind  
Most of the time he is out of his mind  
If a pizza you have, then you will find  
This turtle who, I guarantee you, is never far behind  
  
Do you now know his name?  
Have you yet solved the game?  
Are you ready to give up, or should I sustain?  
Is it causing you unbearable pain?  
Because you should be feeling a strong sense of shame  
  
Back to the author, she has two named familiars  
And a lust for stuffed crust extra cheese pizzas  
  
One thing that is terribly wrong  
That I must point out in this song:  
  
This author  
Has never seen  
The third movie  
  
(Dun Dun duuun!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Author 2:  
She loves to dance   
She loves to write  
Her very good work is on this site  
  
Of NT she has fourteen  
Her eyes range from blue to green  
With honey blonde hair  
And a crave to cook  
Her name begins with the beginning of duck  
  
You have these clues   
Now put 'em together  
Do a little research  
I know you guys are clever  
  
I'll give another clue  
To figure out who  
This mysterious author is  
  
To learn about her, just read  
(the) Bit (of) Information (most) Obvious  
  
Put these Capital letters together to get the clue  
As to where I'm guiding you  
So you can read  
And knead  
These clues together  
  
And realise who the bloody hell I'm on about!  
  
  
  
Author 3:  
Now this dudette has two plus three  
And also a very good friend to me  
But two of hers, are both the same  
And she has a very obvious name  
  
For some reason she puts 'luv'  
At the end of her story and review  
Already half of her name  
Have I given to you  
  
She says she loves Donnie  
But now she doesn't know  
Read her name to see who  
And all of them it will show  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I'm sorry that last one was short (you know who you are, I'm sorry!) But I   
didn't have much to work with!  
Okay, so what did you think? It now shows how crap I am at writing riddles or any   
such poetry blah blah. I'm sorry, and I hope those other two people didn't mind me   
doing this on them. Hey, I would have done mure but not many people had a big   
profile I could work with! It was hard! And sorry if (to those people) if it wasn't like   
you, God I hope I didn't get any info wrong! Sorry if I did! I am never doing this   
again! I am sticking to just writing stories – no poems – no riddles! Anyway, thanks   
for reading, and I hope you all figured out who they were. ? 


	2. Author Riddles Bunch Two

Author Riddles  
  
  
  
Okay, some people requested more, and I'm willing to give it another shot. I wanted to ask people for some info, but then it wouldn't be much of a riddle if YOU already knew who you are, and I wanted you to see if you knew ya self, hehe. Duh, that's going to be easy, oh well, I tried, lol - nah, actually I wanted to keep it a lil' surprise =D. No idea if these'll be as riddle-y as the last lot. Sorry they're shorter. (oh yeah, and you were all right about the first lot. It was Daydream, Danceingfae and tmnt_luver)  
  
  
Author 4:  
  
She has three of these fics  
But two others posted  
Take a look at her Bio  
See twenty-one interests noted  
  
The first two letters  
Of her name  
Gives a clue to her Turtle  
Whose first two letters are the same  
  
This dudette is ten plus six  
And as cool as the rest  
Just as before, to work your brain  
With these small clues, you're put to the test  
  
  
Author 5:  
  
This dudette has Turtle Power  
Her age is twenty minus four  
She also has a fave of the Ninja dudes  
He likes to fix things, make things and more  
  
  
Now the end of her name  
Is a certain type of dance  
It's cool, ace and zippy  
Find the description for it to enhance  
(And you have this author's name)  
  
Oh and one other thing  
  
She has a successful number of seven  
Which she should update more often  
(heh heh)  
  
  
Author 6:  
Author six? Author six?!  
Help me people, I have no author six!  
This is something I have to fix!  
Give me something to mix  
And there will be an author six!  
  
  
Lol, sorry! I have no more brain to do any more, even though there are still some great authors out there who I think deserve to have a riddle, I just can't! Like I said in the first lot, I will do no more! Wait . . . if I said that in the first lot, why have I done a second lot? - damn, er, anyway I swear I'm not doing any more, and no one can make me, mwahaha - *cough* erm, so, I'm sorry, this was pretty pathetic, only two, but I have sponged out my brain on RT, which I really wanna finished (despite that ridiculous review I got about it - don't think you can stop me by acting stupid!! I was shouting that to the guy, sorry, heh) Even though I put 'help me I have no author six', it doesn't mean I will be doing one, lol. This is the end! Unless, of course, someone else fancys carrying them on, lol. (Oh, and if you agree with the guy who flamed me about RT, please just tell me what should happen, I appreciate bad comments, but not like that). Peace out! ~{Raphaella}~ 


	3. Teasers

Riddles  
  
  
  
Okay, get ready to read some total brain teasers - lol, okay exaggeration there, but this was a wicked idea that Ziptango came up with, so credit goes to her too!! Right, here (below) we have quotes from stories by TMNT authors from their stories chosen by Zip and Yours Truly - [sinister voice] - this is a test . . . [Darth Vader breathing] . . . a test to show how well you know your TMNT stories! Mwahaha! [Cough - choke] Okay, enough talking - let the teasing begin! (And no cheating - no sneaking into stories and checking the quotes!) Just try and guess which story these quotes come from. I'll put the answers to what stories the quotes came from in the next chapter if y'all're struggling [snigger] . . .  
  
  
*"Well, according to the DPD, it seems to be shifting in position, just slightly. That wouldn't be that big of a deal, but its reading, what the DPD perceives it to be, is also changing." -?  
  
*"I tried forgetting about you, tried telling myself it was just a dream. A perfect dream." -?  
  
  
*"If I or anyone else see you around here again, we won't hesitate to kill you."..."now get out of here. And remember crime doesn't pay." -?  
  
  
*"Do you hear music?"   
"Yes," he replied.   
"Where is it coming from?"   
"From inside our hearts." -?  
  
  
*"He's not going to just forgive me. I know what it takes to redeem myself and I will gladly do it. I would have done it ten years ago, if not for my son." -?  
  
  
*" 'nother case of mental insanity. Nothing new. Again." -?  
  
  
*...standing in the corner was a life-size card board cut-out of Brian what'shisnam (DON'T HIT ME). -?  
  
  
*"We have a sceptic in our midst's."..."By the time the hours of darkness have elapsed, you will believe!" -?  
  
  
*"Where did you park your broomstick?" -?  
  
  
*"New York City, a bustling urban landscape, a concrete jungle, and the perfect environment to find Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." -?  
  
  
*"There is something called a Blood Clause. It isn't widely known about, but it means that you can trade the souls of anyone you are directly related to by blood." -?  
  
  
*"Something smells like... Pizza, I'm sure those damn ninja turtles are around here somewhere!" -?  
  
  
*"Tennessee?"  
"Nasal-ville."  
  
"Nashville!"...  
  
"New York?"  
  
"New Yank Pity."  
  
"New York City!"... -?  
  
  
*"Loosing one daughter is bad enough, especially when done by my own hand. I've let hate take over and almost killed you too." -?  
  
  
*"No, no man. Wishes come true in fairytales, this is real life! How could your wish have come true?" -?  
  
  
*"You asked for them to be taken away, and I did. Forget about them . . . Live your lives. Think about it, you're two- noisy-turtles free." -?  
  
  
*"'Your' show? Get real, Michelangelo, we aren't wasting the first day we get cable watching some dumb kiddie show!" -?  
  
  
*"Yeah, this is just a training complex for the Foot. Kinda like try outs. The real stuff starts today!" -?  
  
  
*"HIDE AND DEEK!"  
"Don't you mean 'hide and SEEK'?" -?  
  
  
*"My name is Mikey. You're covered in spots, are all humans like that?" -?  
  
  
*"Don't even think about it turtle! You will be destroyed even before you bring your weapons out. Foot Clan attack!" -?  
  
  
*'To the bestest friends any girl could ever hope for, we love you guys!' -?  
  
  
*"She put a stink bomb in my room sensei and somehow arranged it to go off when I walked in this morning instead of when I walked out." -?  
  
  
*"Ahem ... uhhh ... thank you for sacrificing yourself as our new toilet handle." -?  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey, so, did ya get 'em all right? [sees people nodding] Do not lie!! Mwahaha! Lol, okay, sorry got carried away. The answers will be in the next chapter [looks at Zip] Should there be a new chapter? Should we be really evil and not do anymore? Hehe, well, just remembered the credit goes to Ziptango as well! And check out Hex's ace TMNT MSN board! http://groups.msn.com/TMNTFREAKS 


End file.
